It Is You
by moments-of-weakness
Summary: Steve is worried about Danny and comes to a realization as he waits for him.


**Title**: "It Is You"

**Paring/s**: Steve/Danny

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own any part of Hawaii Five-0 or the characters, just borrowing and playing a little bit. I own no part of the song "It is You I Have Loved" by Dana Glover...it was just my inspiration for this story.

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Coda for episode 1.18

**Summary**: Steve is worried about Danny but comes to a realization as he waits for him.

**Author's Note: **I wrote a coda for episode 1.18 already but I heard this song and it seemed to scream at me to write another one. The lyrics are in bold. Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoy!

_xxxx xxxx xxxx _

_**There is something that I see**_  
_**In the way you look at me**_  
_**There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes**_  
_**But an unexpected way**_  
_**On this unexpected day**_  
_**Could it mean this is where I belong**_  
_**It is you I have loved all along**_

Steve hit the appropriate speed dial on his phone and waited for an answer. On the third try there was finally a 'hello?' on the other end. "Have you heard anything from Danny?" he asked Chin. Steve had already called Kono and received a rather loud, angry no from her for being stupid enough to call her that late when it should be clear enough to everyone that Danny would call _him_ when he was ready.

"I heard you called Kono. She sent me a text to make sure I was awake and to prepare myself for your...your whining I think she said. I can't remember her exact words when I called her to find out the details." He laughed before adding "Sorry you had to call back but I thought I would wait and see how many times you tried to call if I didn't answer."

"I should have known better than to call her first." He waited a moment and then realized Chin hadn't answered his question. "So, uh, have you heard anything?"

Chin chuckled. "No Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, I haven't heard anything from Detective Williams and like my cousin I'm pretty sure I won't hear from him before you do." He took a deep breath, completely unsure if he should say the words screaming at him in his head, had been screaming for a while now, and finally decided someone had to say them. "Steve, I need to say this and I say this with the utmost respect for you and for Danny. However, that being said, I really hope the two of you can get your heads out of your asses and have a nice long discussion about your feelings." He released the breath he was certain he wasn't actually holding and added, "I'm hanging up now Steve. I need to get some sleep so you just sit quietly in your house and I'm _sure_ you will see Danny before morning."

Steve was stunned speechless and until he heard the beep announcing the call had ended he was trying his best to come up with an answer for Chin. Or Steve was hoping for at least some sort of response out of his mouth even if it might not have made the most sense in the world. He tossed his phone in the chair and started to pace all over the inside of his home. Steve had already cleaned the guns...twice...and had tried to figure out what it was that caused the issues with the Marquis which of course he had no luck finding. He mulled over Danny's rant about how 'things' are not temperamental and then he focused on the part he mentioned about how he was in no way sentimental which for some reason made Steve a little sad. The sadness over that statement of course led to him having an entire discussion with himself about how he _was not_ a sappy sentimental fool and then wondering when in the hell it was that he had in fact gone from a SEAL hiding most of his emotions to the exact sentimental fool he thought he would never become. What had Danny Williams done to him and when exactly did it happen?

Steve walked outside and down to the water. He sat on the sand and waited, deciding not to drink because he wanted to make sure he had all of his faculties about him...or the ones that were left that hadn't been shot all to hell by Danny and this new found sappiness that freaked him out.

He could see lights every once in a while and each time he hoped it would be Danny. Steve knew his partner would never knock before letting himself in the house and he also knew that eventually Danny would find him outside. He made sure to sit where he could be seen from the house...just in case. Steve was going insane waiting. He had always thought he was a patient man and as a SEAL he had to be but now, waiting for Danny was killing him in this weird new unexpected way. Steve had been running his hands through the sand and until he looked down and focused he hadn't realized his doodles that he assumed were swirls were actually letters. Letters that spelled a name. Letters that spelled more than one name. Those damned doodles in the sand were letters that spelled his name and Danny's name and for the life of him the SEAL could not figure out when he turned into a teenage girl.

Steve didn't have long to think it over because he heard a door slam and a voice. Granted it was an angry voice and a ranting voice. That ranting voice made Steve smile, knowing the man belonging with the voice was okay and finally there with him. He turned to see Danny walking toward him through the sand, complaining the entire way to him, a beer in each hand.

"Are you drunk? I didn't buy any beer on the way over and it seems you only have two in your refrigerator."

"Not drunk. And I have a six pack in the garage."

"Garage. Right. With the Marquis you can't fix."

"I can fix it...eventually. It will be fixed as soon as I figure out exactly what is wrong."

Danny stood by Steve, an exasperated look on his face, handed him the beer and sat down on the sand next to his partner. "Yes, eventually would be the correct terminology." Danny shook his head, opened his beer and took a long swig, sighing as he finished swallowing it. "Are you staring at me?" Danny asked without looking over at him.

Steve was silent. And yes, Steve was staring but he was in no way going to admit it…not aloud anyway.

Danny let out a long sigh. "He's gone. Said I could shoot him or say goodbye so I stood there, not saying a word, not shooting either, and watched my brother walk away. He walked up the steps into the plane and left. Matty is god only knows where and I let him go. So pal, you and I just might spend the rest of our lives together in jail. Oh wait, the millions of dollars were returned somehow and _you're_ not going to jail. Nope, but I will. _ I_ will go to jail. I will lose Gracie. Done." He sighed and drank down the last of his beer setting the empty bottle beside him.

Steve sat silent, still staring, but there were now tears. A ton of bricks had just fallen on top of his head and Steven McGarrett finally knew what it was to be head over heels hopelessly and madly in love...and he was in love with Danny Williams.

"What?" Danny turned to look at him and noticed the tears on Steve's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He tilted his head and softly asked "What's the new face?"

Steve smiled through his tears and simply had no words but knew Danny would talk their way though this moment if he gave him enough time. Steve however, wasn't at all certain how much time he could give Danny because he really wanted to kiss him...and kiss him soundly.

Danny's eyes went all squinty attempting to focus and this was definitely a new face from Steve and there was definitely something different about this face. He ran through about a hundred different scenarios in his head, mumbled a bit but there was nothing. He stared a bit longer at Steve and then like the light from a million stars shining around them it clicked. It finally hit him. "Steve..."

Steve was beaming.

Danny grinned back at him and felt everything Steve's new face was saying. "Babe." He placed his hands on either side of Steve's beautiful face and gently kissed his lips. He pulled away ever so slowly and smiled. "_Now_ I know what I ended up here when I was driving around. I was _supposed_ to end up here. I was meant to be here with you...I was supposed to be here all along. Why did it take me so long to figure it out?"

"Its okay baby, I just figured it out myself about an hour ago" Steve said as he leaned close to Danny and kissed both of his cheeks and then his lips.

"Wait."

Steve pulled away and looked at the man he loves while asking why.

"It's always been this way hasn't it?"

Steve nodded. "I called Kono and Chin and they both basically yelled at me. Chin said we have to get our heads out of our asses and share our feelings which confused the hell out of me at first but eventually it hit me. I've been an idiot and apparently you have as well. Seems we might have always felt this way and couldn't see it." He tilted his head and smiled. "Although, how many times did people ask if we were married? Yeah, we're fairly dense."

"Yeah, well, we're downright brilliant right about now so what do you say about our brilliant asses going inside and seeing where all of this might go?"

"Sounds like the best idea I've heard in a long time."

Danny stood and watched as Steve grabbed the bottles before standing. He noticed something written in the sand beside where Steve had been sitting. Danny tried focusing on it but lost all track of everything the moment Steve took Danny's hand in his own. They made their way inside the house and up the stairs to begin the rest of their lives together…where they should have been all along.

**_Over and over_**  
**_I'm filled with emotion_**  
**_Your love, it rushes through my veins_**  
**_ And I am filled_**  
**_With the sweetest devotion_**  
**_As I, I look into your perfect face_**  
**_ It's no more mystery_**  
**_It is finally clear to me_**  
**_You're the home my heart searched for so long_**  
**_And it is you I have loved_**  
**_It is you I have loved_**  
**_It is you I have loved all along..._**

_tis all..._**_  
_**


End file.
